A braking system for a vehicle, which is equipped with a motorized piston-cylinder device for autonomous brake pressure buildup, is described in German Published Patent Application No. 10 2014 215 311. During the autonomous brake pressure buildup, a standard pedal feeling is able to be ensured for a driver actuating a brake pedal of the braking system with the aid of at least one simulator device. Both the at least one simulator device of the braking system and the motorized piston-cylinder device are each connected via a check valve to a brake fluid reservoir of the braking system.